1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion, and more particularly to an elastic cushion that can easily let air through.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional cushion has a cover (60) and a soft stuffing inside. When a user sits on the conventional cushion, it can provide a comfortable feeling and a buffering effect. The soft stuffing can be made of foam (65). However, using the foam (65) as the soft filling has the following disadvantages:
1. Although the foam (65) has many small chambers formed inside, those small chambers are too small and do not easily let air through. When sitting on the conventional cushion with the foam (65) inside, a user soon feels a stickiness between the buttocks and the cushion because of the lack of through-flow air.
2. The foam (65) can not provide a long useful life, because it is easily oxidized by the air and becomes brittle after long term use.
Because of the above disadvantages of the conventional cushion in FIG. 5, another type of cushion has been designed. With reference to FIG. 6, another type of cushion has the cover (60), two resin bodies (70) and a plant cellulose layer (75). The resin bodies (70) are received inside the cover (60) and the plant cellulose layer (75) is mounted between the resin bodies (70). However, the sticky feeling a user feels is still not solved.
To overcome the shortcomings, cushions that can provide long-term comfort is still needed, and a cushion in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.